


Missing Mom

by el_frijole



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6398143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_frijole/pseuds/el_frijole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren wakes up missing his mom and decides to tend to the gift she gave him as a boy. Hux stumbles upon him.<br/>This is short!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Mom

Kylo Ren woke up that morning as if it were any other – tears streaming down his face. His muscles knew enough to wipe them away automatically without him thinking much of it as he tried to pull the rest of his brain out from sleep.  
As he sat up in his bed, he sighed and tried to run a hand through his sleep matted hair. Tangles and knots stopped his fingers from getting very far, so he decided it best to get up and deal with the most pressing issue first – his hair.  
Once the majority of Kylo Ren’s morning routine completed, he decided that he had enough time before he was on duty to tend to his special secret. From underneath Kylo’s bed he pulled a large pot with a spider plant growing from the soil. When he was just a child and when he still went by the name Ben Organa Solo, Kylo’s mother had had a wonderful garden full of plants from all over the galaxy. Young Ben had loved to spend time in his mother’s garden helping her tend to her plants. His favorite was the plant with a story behind it – a spider plant. His mother had told him that she received the plant from his father for their first month anniversary. He thought it was supposed to be a beautiful flower that would bloom when the time came, “like our relationship” he had said. Ben’s mother had to tell his father that it was, in fact, not a flower, but a plant that produced smaller versions of itself to continuously reproduce. She cherished that plant, and Ben did, too.  
When his mother deemed him old enough to care for a plant, but too young for a pet, she cut off one of the baby spider plants growing from the massive plant. She planted it in a small pot for her only son and told him that as his spider plant was a part of her spider plant, he would always be a part of her and she would love him, no matter what.  
Kylo grunted as he watered his plant. His mother could never love him, not ever again. After all the things he’s done she could never love him. Kylo reminisced on how whenever he would make mistakes or get in trouble with others his mother would always chuckled and tell him that no matter what he got himself into or what he did, there was no point he couldn’t return from.  
“Well mom, I think killing my own father is that point of no return you didn’t believe in.” Kylo muttered to the plant.  
“Ren just who are you talking to?”  
Kylo jumped at the voice coming from behind him in his doorway. How he missed the ‘swoosh’ of the door opening automatically he didn’t know.  
“No one! Nothing! Why are you here?!” Kylo yelled at the intruder who he had since identified as General Hux.  
“You are late to your shift and I took it upon myself to find where you were. We have a ship to run, you know.” There was a pause as neither man said anything. Hux leaned to look around Kylo’s lean (totally not ripped) frame. “Is that a houseplant?”  
The silence that followed that question brought with it the rising color of red to Kylo’s face.  
“It’s not!” Kylo yelled, albeit a bit too defensively.  
“It looks that way. Why do you have a houseplant? Don’t you present yourself as the ever-hating man?” If Kylo didn’t know any better, he’d assume Hux was being sarcastic.  
“It was a gift. From my mother.”  
Kylo had no idea why he just told Hux what he did, but it just slipped out. Maybe it was too early in the morning, or maybe his brain was still reminiscing about old times when his beloved mother loved him, but he said it and now he couldn’t take it back.  
“Hm.” Hux said nothing else and silence followed until, “That’s incredibly gay.”  
“What?!” Kylo immediately rose to the defense of his precious plant. “How dare you insult me?! I am still Kylo Ren and you will still respect me, even knowing of this!” Kylo gestured to his plant.  
Hux calmly walked over to where Kylo stood fuming and placed a hand on the center of his chest (no eight pack here) and pushing him backward. Kylo fell onto his small trashcan before he and it toppled the rest of the way to his floor.  
“What do you think you’re doing?!” Kylo yelled.  
“Putting you where you belong – in the garbage.” Hux stated simply before he turned to leave. “Ah, but before I go back to my job, the same one you should be at, by the way…” Before Kylo knew what was happening, Hux was upon him, mere centimeters from his face. “I’m glad to know you’re gay as well.”  
Kylo Ren’s brain didn’t have time to process what happened next, as his entire brain shut down when Hux’s lips crashed into his. Kylo’s body entered an autopilot state and his arm, without authorization from his brain, pulled the ginger man’s head closer to his own.  
“The two of you are incredibly gay.” Both men immediately looked at the person in the doorway. Captain Phasma stood there facing the two of them. “Now get back to work. We have a ship to run.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short! It was a last minute fic a friend of mine requested of me so I just threw it together.


End file.
